ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mithra
Category:Races de:Mithra The Mithra are a predominantly female race of hunters who live alongside the Tarutaru in Windurst. They are easily identified by their characteristic ears, which give them spectacular hearing ability, and their long tails, which result in an unparalleled sense of balance. They are known for their energy, curiosity, and their penchant for causing playful mischief. The Mithra enjoy a friendly relationship with the Tarutaru, and this attitude of mutual cooperation has made Windurst a nation of peace and prosperity. The Playful Mithra A race of humanoid cats. These cat-like people live alongside the Tarutaru in Windurst and in the small town of Kazham in the Outlands. Their homeland of Gha Naboh, with its capital City of Yhoh is located on the continent of Olzhirya to the far south (according to Lehko Habhoka, the Vana'diel Tribune and the Sin Hunters). The tails of the Mithra give them an excellent sense of balance that no other race seems to be able to compare with. This gives them the highest dexterity and agility among the races of Vana'diel, however, due to their tribal hunter culture, their lack of social grace found in other races results in a penalty in their Charisma. Like all cats, they have unbelievable energy and curiosity. Being related to cats, Mithra are the only race able to eat raw fish. Thanks to the friendly relationship with the Tarutaru (whom many Mithra view as little brothers and sisters), Windurst enjoys a peace and prosperity that is only threatened by the Yagudo, with whom Windurst shares an uneasy truce. Only females are available as playable characters as they predominate the race. Mithran men are presumed to live on the continent of Olzhirya and its surrounding islands to the far south, and are very seldom seen in public on the continents of Quon, Mindartia, Aradjiah and presumably Ulbuka to the west. Lehko Habhoka does mention some of his travels were to Rhazowa - the frozen northern continent, although the presence of Mithran men there is pure speculation at this point. History of the Name: Mithra "Mithra" (Avestan Miθra, modern Persian مهر Mihr, Mehr, Meher) is an important deity or divine concept (Yazata) in Zoroastrianism and later Iranian history and culture. Mithra is descended, together with the Vedic deity Mitra, from a common proto-Indo-Iranian entity *mitra "treaty, bond". There is no real relevance between this deity and Mithras in Final Fantasy XI so it is somewhat a mystery why Square-Enix choose the name. In addition to being the divinity of contracts, Mithra is also a judicial figure, an all-seeing protector of Truth, and the guardian of cattle, the harvest and of The Water. Possible reason connection to Windurst, a city of prosperity and plenty of water and plentiful animals resembling the cattle. They were also divinities of the Sun. The ancient Roman Empire had a following known as the Cult of Mithra, who would only allow males into their ranks. This strikes a chord of irony with FFXI's Mithra, who are a predominately female race. Face Type Distribution Regarding Food and Race Only Mithra and Galka have the unique ability to eat raw foods. Galka can eat raw meat such as Hare Meat or Giant Sheep Meat, and Mithra can eat raw fish like Moat Carp or Bastore Bream. Click here for a complete list of raw food and its effect. See Also * Mithra Models * Mithra: Guide to Job Selection * Video demonstrations of Mithra/Emotes